An image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic system has been widely spread. This is because, compared with an image forming apparatus of other systems such as an inkjet system, a clear image can be obtained in a short time.
The image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic system is equipped with a photosensitive drum and forms an image on a surface of a medium using the photosensitive drum. In the image forming process, after an electrostatic latent image is formed on the surface of the photosensitive drum, toner is adhered to the electrostatic latent image. Therefore, a toner image is formed. The toner mage is transferred to the medium and then fused to the medium.
Regarding the configuration of an image forming apparatus, various proposals have already been made. Specifically, in order to suppress the toner from agglomerating, the photosensitive drum is rotated reversely at the end of the developing operation (see, for example, Patent Document 1).